Carnet Magique
by Yami Flo
Summary: 1997-1998. Nés-Moldus ou sorciers de souche, il faut survivre à un gouvernement sous la coupe de Voldemort, tandis qu'à Poudlard, il faut survivre aux Carrow. Post 1998 : chaque action a des conséquences et certaines choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes
1. Prologue

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, avec des doses de Hurt/comfort, Horror et Angst, voir Drama. OC centric. Recueil de one shots.

Personnages : Principalement des OC, et quelques personnages issus du canon.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Résumé : 1997-1998. Nés-Moldus ou sorciers de souche, il faut survivre aux Mangemorts et à un gouvernement sous la coupe de Voldemort, tandis qu'à Poudlard, il faut survivre aux Carrow. Et sans être des héros, les gens ne se laissent pas tout faire. Post 1998 : chaque action a des conséquences et certaines choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes…

Notes : Cette fic sera exclusivement composées de vignettes et one shots sur des OC et leurs actions durant le second conflit avec Voldemort, ainsi que les années post-guerre. Les chapitres préciseront à quelle date se situent l'action (1997-1998 ou post-1998). Elles toucheront sans doute les enfants Potter-Weasley-Malefoy à un certain point. Les fics se situent toutes dans le même univers, mais sans véritable liens entre eux, ni d'ordre particulier.

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Tiré de « De l'Impact des Guerres Sorcières du XXème siècle (1970-1981 et 1996-1998) sur nos Vies », de John Greyfeather.

[…] J'ai assez longuement développé le sujet de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui et sa première défaite par le jeune Harry Potter, ainsi que les conséquences de cette première guerre, pour ne pas avoir besoin d'y revenir.

Je me propose à présent de parler plus en détail des années qui suivirent.

La Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort, plus connu sous le nom de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé ou Vous-Savez-Qui, fit bien plus brève mais sans doute bien plus traumatisante que la première, surtout chez une jeune génération qui n'avait encore connu que la paix, ou n'avait connu que les derniers jours du premier âge sombre.

On peut uniquement imaginer le désarroi que durent ressentir les enfants envoyés à Poudlard sous l'égide du Directeur Severus Rogue et de la famille Carrow. On ne peut non plus comprendre celui des jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui s'en virent refuser l'accès car ils n'avaient, selon le régime de [Voldemort], « pas le sang assez pur ». Bien que certains aient souhaité témoigner dans le présent ouvrage, ils ne représentent qu'un maigre échantillon par rapport à toutes les histoires qui virent le jour à cette sombre époque.

On notera d'ailleurs à ce sujet que seuls treize nouveaux élèves intégrèrent les classes de Première Année lorsque le nouveau règlement visant à l'exclusion des « Sang-De-Bourbe » fut mis en place… alors que la liste du Professeur MacGonagall, alors professeur de Métamorphose et chargée de l'envoi des lettres d'admission, n'en comptait pas moins de trente-cinq.

Une telle disparité entre le nombre d'élèves officiellement enregistrés et celui d'élèves attendant l'école cette année-là ne peut que frapper. Et l'idée qu'une éducation puisse être refusée à presque vingt-deux enfants est consternante (bien que, en fait, le nombre de jeunes élèves issus de Moldus n'était que de quinze les autres étaient des enfants dont les familles choisirent simplement de les envoyer fréquenter d'autres écoles, sans doutes plus sûres en des temps si troublés).

On ne peut, à ce sujet, que saluer l'organisation providentielle et résolue des quelques sorciers et sorcières qui s'assurèrent que ces jeunes sorciers en herbe puissent recevoir une éducation magique digne de ce nom, en prenant souvent des risques personnels pour aller dispenser les leçons nécessaires à leurs jeunes élèves. Plusieurs de ces professeurs de fortune furent par la suite décorés de l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe. L'une d'elle, Mlle Marie-Madeleine Daubray, sorcière française venue s'installer à Londres pour approfondir ses connaissances, devint d'ailleurs professeur officiel de Potions à Poudlard en 2007.

Bien que les livres ne les mettent pas toujours en avant, il est clair que de nombreux sorciers et sorcières firent preuve d'un grand courage en cherchant à s'opposer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à un régime qui visait plus ou moins, dans le cas des sorciers nés de parents Moldus, à leur anéantissement pur et simple, sous couvert de mesure de ségrégation, de rafles et de persécutions diverses.

Certes, peu de gens se risquèrent à créer des coups d'éclats, à l'instar d'Harry Potter et de ses courageux amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui s'échappèrent de Gringotts sur un dragon, mais la résistance était là.

Certains mirent en place des réseaux d'entraides à des sorciers d'origine Moldue qui avaient tout perdu. D'autres organisèrent la fuite ou la disparition fortuite de familles d'opposants virulents à la nouvelle politique du Ministère et sa Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus. Mrs Alinor Bagwell, 101 ans, et sa sœur, Mrs Elise Fontaine, 95 ans, firent ainsi passer plusieurs dizaines de personnes entre la France et l'Angleterre et prirent le risque de les héberger dans leurs propriétés respectives lorsque la répression battait son plein, acte qui leur valu la très honorée distinction de l'Ordre de Merlin, Seconde Classe. Mr Gladstone Jenkins, Cracmol, fut décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, pour avoir aidé à secrètement ravitaillé des sorciers en fuite, qui refusaient de se soumettre à la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés Moldus. […]

Nos enfants eux-mêmes prirent part au conflit. Tout le monde a en tête la célèbre Bataille de Poudlard, qui vit la fin définitive de lord Voldemort, et dans laquelle 87 courageux sorciers et sorcières perdirent la vie, dont de jeunes élèves de Poudlard, encore mineurs, qui avaient souhaité rester pour défendre leur école et leurs idées. Bien que la première estimation des pertes faite dans les premières heures suivant la bataille parle d'une cinquantaine de victimes, plusieurs corps ne furent découverts que plus tard, et plusieurs malheureux succombèrent aux blessures et maléfices qu'ils reçurent durant la bataille. Le présent chiffre ne prend toutefois pas en compte les morts du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais on aurait tord de croire que, parce que certains de nos enfants n'ont pas levé leurs baguettes contre l'oppresseur, leur vie durant cette seconde année de guerre magique fut facile. La sinistre réputation des Carrow, élevés au rang d'instructeurs dans un lieu sacré de l'enseignement, où de jeunes et impressionnables âmes vivaient, ne devait pas faillir durant les huit mois qui s'écoulèrent entre leur entrée à Poudlard et la défaite de [Voldemort].

Nos jeunes gens ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de venir témoigner au procès de leurs anciens tortionnaires, ainsi que de tous les suspects liés de près ou de loin à l'école, parmi lesquelles plusieurs anciens élèves, majeurs ou mineurs lors des faits. La collecte d'informations faite par Mr Claudius Hadley, alors élève de Poudlard, se montra précieuse pour poursuivre les contrevenants qui auraient autrement échappé à la justice, en marge du chaos et du pardon général dispensé par le Ministère. Car rien n'aurait pu justifier certains actes, pas même la peur […]

[…] Mais, si les années sombres de la guerre contre [Voldemort] furent impitoyables pour les jeunes esprits, elles ne furent pas non plus sans conséquences sur l'avenir. Bien des années après, et quoique s'en défendent certains, il est clair que de subtiles (et d'autres moins) rancœurs existent toujours. La Maison Serpentard, vivement critiquée pour son soutien presque unanime à [Voldemort] (bien qu'il exista de nombreux dissidents, mais qui ne se firent pas connaître immédiatement du grand public, par crainte de représailles), souffre toujours d'une mauvaise réputation, bien que la génération actuelle de sorciers et sorcières répartis sous le blason vert et argent ne puisse être tenu pour responsable des pertes subies lors de la dernière guerre (et quoiqu'en déplaise à certains, les parents ne suivent pas forcément la trace de leurs parents en étant réparti dans la même Maison. On retrouve des descendants d'anciens Mangemorts ou de sympathisants au régime de terreur qu'ils instaurèrent dans toutes les Maisons de Poudlard, mais Serpentard, peut-être parce qu'elle est un symbole, est la seule qui soit continuellement stigmatisée).

Toutefois, la vie va son chemin. Et si les conflits contre Voldemort ont marqué l'âme et la chair de bons nombres d'entre nous, cela n'a pas empêché notre monde de se reconstruire […]


	2. 19971998 : Prise de Notes

Auteur : Yami Flo

Personnages principaux : OC Claudius Hadley

Personnages secondaires : Amycus et Alecto Carrow, OC Clara Carr, autres personnages non nommés.

Epoque : 1997-1998

Résumé : Claudius Hadley aurait baissé la tête et rentré les épaules, sans un certain incident…

**Prise de Notes**

Claudius Hadley n'aime pas se faire remarquer, ce qui peut paraître étrange chez un adolescent de quatorze ans. Mais Claudius aime bien rester dans l'ombre, là où personne ne vient lui chercher des Ciseburines dans la tête. Il aime rester en retrait, et il aime observer. Et ce qu'il observe, entre le 1er Septembre 1977 et la fin Avril 1998, ne lui plait pas. Non, ça ne lui plait pas du tout.

Les Carrow sont dangereux. Trop dangereux. Ils ne devraient pas se trouver là.

Claudius est un Sang-Pur. Sa famille se tient à l'écart de toute agitation politique. Elle ne se déclare jamais pour personne, mais elle suit le flot.

Claudius n'a jamais eu à faire aux méthodes disciplinaires particulières des Carrow – il est trop intelligent pour se faire punir, après tout – mais autour de lui, il voit les gens souffrir. Et c'est intolérable.

Poudlard n'est plus une école. C'est une prison. Un camp de redressement pour les enfants de ceux qui ne suivent pas les enseignements de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et pour les autres également, si Claudius est honnête avec lui-même.

Certes, plus d'un Serpentard se pavane avec de grands airs, et suit avec diligence et joie la politique des Carrow, mais Claudius voit aussi les autres. Les inquiets. Les modérés. Les opposants silencieux. Ceux qui échangent des regards sombres, ceux qui masquent des grimaces de dégoût devant les châtiments corporels mis en place par les nouveaux professeurs. Ceux qui croient à une idée du Sang supérieur, mais ne voit pas l'intérêt de martyriser des enfants pour l'appliquer.

Ceux qui sont venus pour étudier, mais voient encore une fois leurs études tronquées par la faute d'enseignants incompétents.

Claudius suppose que leur place n'est pas vraiment enviable. Même dans leur Salle Commune, ils ne sont pas à l'abri des Carrow, des fanatiques et des délateurs.

Mais ce n'est pas le problème de Claudius Hadley.

A vrai dire, rien de ce qui se passe à Poudlard n'est son problème, en théorie, tant qu'il continue à baisser la tête et ne pas faire de vagues.

Le Destin a d'autres idées en tête.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Claudius aurait passé toute l'année avec la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Mais voilà, elles ne le sont pas.

Claudius n'assiste pas directement à l'incident, mais il en voit les conséquences.

Il faut tout d'abord savoir qu'Amycus Carrow est… spécial. Même parmi les Mangemorts. Il n'aime pas les enfants, et les voit comme des poids à traîner. Et surtout, il a des idées très arrêtées sur ce que doit être un bon sorcier. Outre le Sang-Pur, un sorcier doit se servir de sa baguette de la main _droite_. Etre gaucher est une abomination à ses yeux.

Clara Carr a onze ans. C'est sa première année. Sa mère est Née-Moldue (et en fuite, si elle est chanceuse, avec tout ce qui se passe dehors). Elle est gauchère.

Amycus finit par le remarquer. Et prend le parti de « l'encourager » à utiliser la main droite. A coup de Doloris, dont plusieurs sont assénés par des Septième Année (dont plusieurs donnent l'impression de vouloir être ailleurs).

Clara fait des efforts pour corriger son 'défaut', à défaut de pouvoir corriger l'impureté de son Sang.

Pas assez vite. Pas assez bien.

Mi-octobre, Amycus perd la tête, quand une fois encore, la petite Clara prend sa baguette de la main gauche.

Quel sort a-t-il utilisé ? Claudius ne sait pas. Les petits qui ont assisté au cours sont trop terrifiés pour dire quoique ce soit.

Clara n'a plus que quatre doigts à la main gauche. Amycus en a coupé un, avec de la Magie Noire. Mme Pomfrey ne peut rien faire pour le faire repousser. Clara Carr a été mutilée à vie… A cause des notions préconçues d'un fou furieux qui n'a pas sa place dans une école.

Et dans l'air, plane la menace d'en perdre plus si Clara « ne se met pas à se conduire comme une vrai sorcière ».

C'est un drame. Clara ne sait plus tenir sa baguette correctement, ni d'une main, ni de l'autre. Elle tremble sans arrêt. Elle ne peut plus accomplir le moindre sort correctement, peut à peine préparer des potions ou prendre soin des plantes en Botanique.

Claudius ne dit rien, pendant que ses camarades se pressent autour de la petite fille qui continue de sangloter et d'appeler ses parents et cherchent à la consoler. Mais s'il reste muet, ses poings se serrent à en devenir blanc.

Claudius en a trop vu pour ne pas agir, à sa façon.

C'est comme ça que né le Carnet.

Officiellement, ce n'est qu'un amas de parchemins hâtivement reliés entre eux par des attaches et des sorts de Glu. Claudius l'emporte partout avec lui. Ca n'a rien de surprenant : le jeune Hadley prend toujours des quantités incroyables de notes durant les cours, et s'il n'écrit pas, il dessine et griffonne des balais volants et des animaux fantastiques.

Claudius suit le cours d'Arithmancie, et le cours d'Etude des Runes. Que certaines pages de son fatras de notes soient garnies de chiffres, et d'autres de symboles, n'a rien de surprenant en soi. Tant que personne ne regarde de trop près, ce ne sont que des notes de cours.

Si on lit entre les lignes, ce sont des dates. Des noms abrégés, des Maisons signalées par symbole, des âges, et des punitions infligées.

C'est un travail dur, éreintant, de rassembler toutes ces informations. Il est rendu plus difficile encore par les moyens détournés et les ruses de Sphinx qu'il lui faut déployer pour se renseigner sans en avoir l'air.

Claudius s'estime toutefois chanceux que l'un des Préfets de Poufsouffle soit son cousin germain. Et que l'un de ceux de Serpentard soit son frère aîné. Leur aide lui est acquise, car eux non plus n'aiment pas ce qu'ils voient, et ils ne sont pas prêts à prendre les armes. Pas encore. Ils préfèrent attendre leur heure en rassemblant des preuves. Leurs demandes semblent plus naturelles : n'est-il pas nécessaire pour un Préfet de s'assurer que les élèves se rendent bien en détention et en reviennent à l'heure dite ?

Claudius monte secrètement son petit réseau, pendant que les Carrow sont occupés à chasser 'L'Armée de Dumbledore'.

En silence, il rassemble des preuves, des témoignages. Il note ce que font les Carrow. Il note tout ce que font les élèves à partir de la Cinquième Année, ceux que les Carrow apprécient et citent en exemple de « vrais sorciers ». Ils ne valent pas chers, ceux-là…

Quand viendra le temps d'abattre les Carrow – et Claudius Hadley est certain que ce temps viendra, d'une façon ou d'une autre – l'acte d'accusation comportera tous les actes atroces et injustifiés qu'ils ont commis à Poudlard.

Et ce jour-là, le jeune Poufsouffle aux ascendants Serpentard sera enfin heureux.


	3. 19971998 : La Logique des Nés Moldus

Auteur :Yami Flo

Personnages principaux : OC Ellen Bloomberry

Personnages secondaires : Alecto Carrow, divers élèves

Epoque : 1997-1998

Résumé : Le cours d'Alecto Carrow est perturbé par une Serdaigle indignée…

**La Logique Des Nés-Moldus**

C'est presque un accident, quand elle prend la parole sans y être conviée pendant le cours d'Etude des Moldus. Presque, parce que ça a fini par lui échapper, malgré ses efforts pour se taire. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment un accident, en fait, mais une question d'usure de patience. A force d'entendre encore et encore que les Moldus sont des êtres inférieurs, et que les Sangs-de-Bourbe volent la magie des vrais sorciers, et bien…

-Comment font-ils exactement ?

Quelqu'un devait finir par poser la question.

Ce quelqu'un, dans la classe de Cinquième Année Serpentard/Serdaigle, c'est Ellen Bloomberry. Une gamine maigrichonne, brune, pas très belle, avec des lunettes de grande myope et deux nattes maigres sur les épaules. Pas une mauvaise élève, ni une très bonne, d'ailleurs. Elle sait à peine tenir sur un balai, le Quidditch, ce n'est pas pour elle. Elle est moyenne en tout.

Ellen n'a rien de remarquable en soit. Elle est Sang-mêlé (du moins, aux yeux des fanatiques comme les Carrow, parce qu'elle a encore deux grands-parents ou arrière-grands-parents Moldus, au moins un de chaque côté de sa famille), donc elle évite généralement de faire des vagues, surtout dans ce cours ci.

Mais là, elle n'en peut plus.

-Comment des Moldus peuvent-ils voler la magie des sorciers ?

Tout le monde la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Choqués qu'elle ait pris la parole. Non pas que la question ne soit pas intéressante, loin sans faut. En fait, plus d'un Serdaigle et, s'ils sont honnêtes, plus d'un Serpentard se le demande tout bas. Mais oser le formuler à voix haute, devant l'un des Carrow ?

Ellen sait qu'elle fait une bêtise, elle le savait déjà avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais elle campe sur ses positions. Ses mains serrent le bord de son bureau avec force, ses articulations sont blanches, et elle tremble un peu, bien qu'elle s'efforce de le cacher. Elle enchaîne.

-Vu que les seuls nés-Moldus qui intègrent le monde magique le font à l'âge de onze ans, comment des enfants seraient-ils capables de voler leur pouvoir à des sorciers de deux fois leur âge ? Surtout quand ils n'en ont jamais croisé avant que quelqu'un de l'école vienne leur apporter la lettre d'admission ? Et en admettant que des adultes volent la magie des « vrais » sorciers, pourquoi la donner à leurs enfants plutôt que de la conserver pour eux ? En admettant que prendre la magie de quelqu'un soit possible, alors pourquoi existe-t-il des Cracmols ? S'il existe vraiment des recherches qui montrent que le « vol » est avéré, pourquoi n'ont-elles jamais été publiées avant ? Où est leur preuve ?

Profond silence.

La moitié de ses camarades la regarde avec une fascination horrifiée (plus particulièrement une autre élève de Serdaigle, Astoria Greengrass), mais Ellen sait qu'elle a fait mouche, si elle en juge par les froncements de sourcils de plusieurs d'entre eux. L'autre moitié de la classe – et ce ne sont pas tous des Serpentards, oh non, des sympathisants aux idées des Mangemorts, il y en a partout – la regarde avec un air goguenard et sourit en alternant leur regard entre elle et Alecto Carrow.

Ellen déglutit péniblement.

Elle n'a aucune illusion sur ce qui va lui arriver, mais il fallait qu'elle le dise. Elle n'est pas une Gryffondor, mais le courage n'est pas l'apanage que d'une seule Maison. Et elle est trop intelligente, trop réfléchie, trop pinailleuse quand le cœur lui en dit, pour accepter une seule version de la vérité. Surtout quand la « vérité » sort de la bouche de fous furieux qui torturent des gosses de onze ans. Les Serdaigles sont comme ça. Ils cherchent la vérité vraie et pure, et ils n'hésitent pas à dénoncer le mensonge, ou ce qui manque de logique à leurs yeux.

Cela dit, alors qu'Alecto Carrow lève lentement sa baguette, Ellen se surprend, pour la première fois, à haïr le fait d'être une Serdaigle…


	4. Post 1998 : Cédric

Auteur : Yami Flo

Personnages principaux : Pour un coup, il n'y en a pas vraiment.

Epoque : Post 1998

Résumé : Il y a des prénoms très en vogue selon les époques. Chez les Poufsouffles, après la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort, c'est…

**Cédric**

Les Poufsouffles ont le sens de la communauté, de la famille.

Et leur Maison, c'est une famille en plus grand. Les aînés aident les plus jeunes, les gens gardent contact bien au-delà de l'école. Poufsouffles est la Maison des amitiés durables et marquantes. C'est aussi une Maison qui aspire à plus de grandeur, plus de reconnaissance. Aussi, quand l'un d'entre eux réussi dans la vie ou se fait singulièrement remarqué par ses dons ou son caractère, la génération suivante porte souvent des noms inspirés des confrères et consœurs de leurs propres parents.

Helga a était un prénom très en vogue, à une époque. Tout comme l'ont été Bridget, ou Artemisia, ou Dugald et Grogan, selon les périodes.

Ceux de Poufsouffles aiment à donner le nom de ceux de leur Maison qui ont réussi, ou de ceux qu'ils admirent.

Après la guerre, il y a eu un faible chez beaucoup de familles pour Albus, à Poufsouffle comme dans les autres Maisons, quelques Harry, une Nymphadora ou deux, un Remus, deux Hermione et un Ronald (sans compter un garçon qui hérita du nom de Severus, pour une raison inconnue de beaucoup).

Mais pendant un temps, le prénom à la mode chez les anciens Poufsouffle (et chez un certain nombre de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor qui avaient bien connus l'original), fut Cédric, en l'honneur du Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mort trop tôt, Cédric Diggory.

Une mode qui, il faut le souligner, dura pendant un certain temps. Entre 2009 et 2027, pas moins de vingt-deux garçons prénommés Cédric passèrent par Poudlard (le record fut d'ailleurs atteint par la promotion de Poudlard 2010-2017, où l'on ne compta pas moins de cinq Cédric à la fois, dont trois finirent bel et bien à Poufsouffle, un autre à Serdaigle et le dernier à Serpentard).

Si les jumeaux Weasley ont pu tirer, en leur temps, une grande satisfaction de leur ressemblance physique pour jouer des tours, les nombreux homonymes ne furent certainement pas en reste, comme pourraient en témoigner leurs camarades de classe et leurs professeurs.

Bref, Cédric devint le prénom par excellence d'une génération marquée par la guerre.

D'ailleurs, il y a même un Cédric Hopkins dans la classe de James Sirius Potter, et un Cédric Macmillan dans la classe de son frère Albus…


	5. Post 1998 : Hommage

Auteur :Yami Flo

Personnages principaux : OC Annie Kelder, Severus Rogue (portrait)

Personnages secondaires : divers élèves non-nommés

Epoque : Post Bataille de Poudlard

Résumé : Une fille-mère rend un drôle d'hommage à son étrange ange-gardien…

**Hommage**

Annie Kelder est tombée enceinte à l'âge de seize ans, alors qu'elle était toujours à l'école. Le père refusa tout bonnement de faire d'elle une femme honnête en l'épousant, et refusa d'ailleurs toute responsabilité envers l'enfant.

Les stigmates liées aux filles-mères sont les mêmes partout, chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus.

Ce ne fut pas une année très facile, à bien des égards. Faire partie de la Maison Serpentard dans les années qui suivirent la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait déjà rien d'une sinécure, mais l'année scolaire 2004-2005 fut certainement la pire. Quelles douloureuses conséquences, tout de même. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que rechercher un peu d'amour pour adoucir son quotidien, au demeurant assez déprimant.

Certes, il est injuste de rejeter la faute des parents sur les enfants, surtout ceux qui n'avaient même pas été à l'école durant le règne de terreur des Carrow. Mais, à Poudlard, les rancunes sont tenaces. Annie n'était entrée à Poudlard qu'à la rentrée de 1998.

Et encore, en raison des réparations successives, les cours avaient commencé très tardivement cette année-là.

Pourquoi Annie aurait-elle eu à en souffrir ? Elle n'avait que onze ans à l'époque.

Les Kelder n'avaient pas été de chauds supporters du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils ne s'étaient pas non plus opposés à lui. Et, à vrai dire, Yorrick Kelder, le père d'Annie, s'était plutôt fait remarqué pour son zèle au Ministère à cette époque, et pas d'une bonne façon. S'il n'avait pas été condamné à une peine de prison à Azkaban, il s'en était fallu de peu.

Rien de tout ça n'était la faute d'Annie, évidemment. Mais comme beaucoup de Serpentards, ça ne l'empêchait pas de longer les murs en évitant les sortilèges, tout en étant houspillée pour ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait fait.

Annie ne garda donc jamais un aussi bon souvenir de Poudlard qu'elle aurait dû.

Ses camarades de classe firent beaucoup pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

Si certains tourmenteurs finirent par lui ficher la paix une fois que son état délicat fut devenu visible et que la rumeur se fut répandue, certains n'eurent pas cette décence. A vrai dire, ils furent même plus durs avec elle.

Les professeurs ne pouvaient pas être partout à la fois, même ceux qui étaient sympathiques envers sa situation. Mais, Merlin soit loué, certains tableaux ne la lâchaient pas des yeux, et donnèrent rapidement l'alarme plus d'une fois avant qu'un incident grave ne puisse se produire. Annie ne put jamais prouver qu'ils agissaient sous ordres de Mme Pomfrey et de la Directrice, mais elle en fut persuadée après un temps.

Les peintures ne mâchaient pas leurs mots, surtout pas quand quelqu'un était assez indécent pour menacer une femme enceinte. Le plus virulent de ces portraits, sarcastique mais diaboliquement attentif, était celui d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, huileux, qu'Annie n'avait jamais connu de son vivant.

C'était un ancien Directeur qui arpentait les couloirs de murs en murs pour houspiller les élèves comme s'il était encore de ce monde, et pas une toile peinte à l'huile. C'était un ancien Serpentard, dont la réputation était des plus sulfureuses.

Et se fut, pendant quelques mois, son « ange-gardien ».

Bien que, à la réflexion, Annie eut sans doute préférer quelqu'un de plus aimable.

Dans la Salle Commune et au dehors, Severus Rogue n'était jamais loin.

C'était… perturbant d'avoir une peinture vous reprendre encore et encore sur le moindre mot que vous prononciez, le moindre devoir que vous commenciez (quoique ses notes augmentèrent de façon exponentielle durant cette période, donc Annie jugea que pour un mal, il y avait un bien).

Severus Horatio Kelder naquit un peu prématurément, en raison d'une montée de stress et d'un mauvais concours de circonstances (qui fit tempêter la Directrice pendant des semaines et envoya plusieurs personnes en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année), à l'infirmerie de Poudlard en Mai 2005.

Le 2 Mai, pour être exact.

Pour Annie, ce fut un peu comme un signe (et oui, peut-être avait-elle trop lu d'ouvrages d'Arithmancie, d'Astronomie et de Divination, mais ces trois matières représentaient les sujets dans lesquels elle excellait).

Severus Rogue était mort un 2 Mai. Il était logique qu'un autre Severus fasse son apparition dans ce monde le même jour. C'était logique. D'un certain point de vue.

A en juger par son expression en apprenant la nouvelle, on ne peut pas dire que l'ancien Directeur en fut particulièrement ravi, mais Severus Rogue était un homme difficile à lire ou à comprendre, surtout pour Annie.

Sans doute fut-il quelque part flatté. En tout cas, le portrait resta muet comme une carpe à ce sujet.

Evidemment, un Severus, quel que soit son nom de famille, et un James Potter (car 2005 vit aussi la naissance du fils aîné d'Harry Potter) dans une même classe, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage, mais ceci est une autre histoire.


	6. 1997 1998 : Brisé

Auteur :Yami Flo

Personnages principaux : OC Gavin Simmons,

Personnages secondaires : OC Arthur Simmons, OC Troy Simmons, OC Gwen Simmons, OC Tristan Simmons, OC Adolphus Claythorn, OC Phoebus Claythorn

Attention : mort et traumatismes.

Epoque : 1997-1998, plus un peu de post-1998

Résumé : Des ruines d'une guerre, on ne recrée pas forcément le bonheur. Par contre, on cultive l'apathie ou la haine. La famille Simmons en sait quelque chose…

**Brisé**

Gavin Simmons a quatre ans quand les Mangemorts prennent le contrôle du Ministère. Ses parents sont tous les deux des « Sang-de-Bourbe », des sorciers d'origine Moldue. Ils ont fait leurs études dans la même maison, quoiqu'avec un an de différence. Ils se sont mariés jeunes, et ont eu deux enfants avant Gavin, deux autres garçons, les frères de Gavin, Arthur et Tristan.

Gavin a quatre ans quand, sans qu'il le sache vraiment, son monde vole en éclat.

Son père, Troy Simmons, est un honnête employé du Ministère de la Magie, au département de la Justice Magique, quoique que Gavin ne sache pas trop quel est exactement son travail. C'est un homme grand, costaud, avec de belles boucles brunes. Gwen Simmons, la mère de Gavin, plaisante souvent en disant qu'il a des épaules de catcheur. Gavin ne sait pas très bien ce qu'est un catcheur, mais il trouve son père très impressionnant.

Troy Simmons parle d'une voix forte et claire. Ses yeux brillent quand il regarde ses enfants. Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il utilise rarement sa baguette à la maison, pour quoique ce soit. Il aime rester assis dans le grand fauteuil du salon, à lire son journal tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ses trois garçons qui jouent sur le tapis, devant la cheminée pleine de flammes multicolores. L'hiver, il décore le sapin et enchante les boules pour qu'elles tournent sur elles-mêmes en faisant de la musique. Il aide ses fils à construire des châteaux de sable et des bonhommes de neige. Et souvent, il joue à « l'avion », en prenant l'un ou l'autre des enfants à bout de bras et en le soulevant presque jusqu'au plafond.

Gwen Simmons est mère au foyer, ou presque. Comme son mari, elle est très brune. Elle aussi a des yeux brillants, des yeux rieurs. Elle lit et corrige des articles pour des magazines et des journaux, et elle en traduit aussi. Elle aime s'installer sous la tonnelle dans le jardin, avec une plume et du parchemin, du papier et des stylos Moldus. Elle fait des cookies pour les garçons, raccommode les accros dans leurs robes de sorciers ou leurs pantalons en jean, s'occupe de son jardin et rit beaucoup au téléphone avec ses parents.

Arthur Simmons a quatre ans de plus que Gavin. Il aime lire tout seul dans son coin et collectionner les cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Sa préférée, c'est celle d'Agrippa, parce qu'elle est rare et qu'il l'a obtenu tout de suite. Arthur ne joue pas beaucoup avec Gavin, mais il aime lui faire des câlins.

Tristan Simmons a deux ans de plus que Gavin. Il est plutôt turbulent. Il grimpe aux arbres, saute dans les flaques et passe la moitié de son temps sur son balai-jouet, en prétendant qu'il fait partie de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, dont il est un grand fan. Il a toujours des bleus sur les genoux, et il rit beaucoup, lui aussi.

La maison est toujours remplie de cris et de rires. Sa famille est heureuse, elle est normale. Mais les bonnes choses ne sont pas faites pour durer.

Gavin a quatre ans lorsque tout cela cesse définitivement.

Cela commence par une tension, une inquiétude grandissante dans les regards qu'échangent Gwen et Troy. Mr Simmons les serre plus fort que d'habitude quand il part travailler le matin. Mrs Simmons ne rit plus. Elle regarde souvent par la fenêtre avec un air anxieux, et passe son temps à parler à voix basse au téléphone. Elle interdit aux enfants de sortir de la maison, même pour aller dans le jardin.

Les trois garçons ne savent pas quoi dire ou faire. Alors ils se font tout petit, tout tranquille, même si c'est très dur pour Tristan.

Les choses restent comme ça un moment. Et puis, c'est le drame.

Un soir, Troy Simmons ne rentre pas. Des gens en robes noires se présentent au domicile, leur disent qu'ils doivent se rendre au Ministère dès le lendemain matin. Gwen Simmons hoche la tête, dit « oui » à tout ce qu'ils racontent, et s'effondre en larmes dès qu'ils partent. Elle pleure toujours lorsqu'elle force les trois enfants à prendre chacun un sac à dos avec quelques affaires. Elle pleure lorsqu'elle leur fait quitter la maison, leur disant qu'ils vont devoir aller habiter ailleurs quelques temps.

Mais elle ne pleure plus quand les sorts jaillissent dans la nuit et touchent Tristan en pleine poitrine. Non, elle ne pleure plus, elle hurle. De peur, de douleur et de rage. Elle hurle comme une banshee.

Les méchants messieurs se sont doutés qu'elle allait essayer de partir. Alors ils ont attendu qu'elle sorte. Pour la punir. Peut-être pour la tuer là, tout de suite, plutôt que de passer par un simulacre de procès et par la prison.

Tristan s'effondre en arrière, l'air effrayé, les yeux fixes. Arthur crie et plonge au sol. Gavin hurle de toutes ses forces, ses petites mains cramponnées à la jupe de sa mère. Gwen le serre fort d'une main, de l'autre elle manie sa baguette pour se protéger, elle et ses enfants.

Après, c'est flou. Gavin ne se souvient pas vraiment comment ils sont arrivés chez ses grands-parents, un gentil couple avec des cheveux tous blancs, dans un petit appartement d'une ville au sud du pays, un appartement plein de gadgets Moldus qui auraient éveillé son attention s'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué. Il se rappelle le chocolat chaud dans ses mains, la couverture de laine rose sur ses épaules, le chien qui lui lèche les mains. Il se rappelle sa mère, le visage caché contre l'épaule de son père à elle, qui pleure et hurle. Il se rappelle d'Arthur avec la tête en sang, et de leur grand-mère qui presse doucement des compresses qui deviennent de plus en plus rouge.

Tristan n'est pas là. Tristan ne sera plus jamais là.

Le temps passe. Tout est toujours flou. Le visage de sa mère s'émacie. Elle écoute régulièrement la radio sorcière, et une émission qui commence par « Potter » quelque chose. Ses mains tremblent souvent. Elle ne peut pas quitter ses deux enfants survivants des yeux sans être prise de panique.

Gavin ne comprend pas où sont son frère et son père.

Son frère dort sous la terre. Son père est enfermé en prison pour quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas lui dire.

La mort est un concept abstrait pour lui. Et la prison d'Azkaban ne lui évoque rien.

Il se tait et joue en silence. Arthur fait de même. En fait, Arthur ne parle plus du tout, sauf si c'est vraiment important. Il a une vilaine marque qui lui barre le front en diagonale, maintenant. Un docteur Moldu lui a fait des « points de sutures » pour refermer la plaie, et il reste des traces.

Un jour, sa mère les prend dans ses bras, tous les deux, et leur dit que Papa va finalement rentrer à la maison. C'est le mois de Mai 1998. Les feuilles tombaient des arbres quand il a disparu.

Gavin pense que quand son père sera là, tout ira beaucoup mieux. Peut-être même qu'il pourra réveiller Tristan. Les choses sont trop tranquilles sans lui.

Mais quand Troy Simmons revient, ce n'est plus le père que Gavin a connu.

Le colosse semble avoir rapetissé. Il marche voûté, à petits pas. On est loin de la démarche triomphante qui était la sienne autrefois. Ses yeux sont tout le temps baissés, ses bras restent le long de son corps. Ses cheveux sont devenus gris. Gwen Simmons pleure en le voyant, pleure en le prenant dans ses bras, pleure plus encore en écoutant le Soigneur qui accompagne son père.

On explique à Gavin et Arthur que leur père est malade, mais qu'il ira bientôt mieux.

C'est faux.

Même des années après, Troy Simmons passe encore ses journées assis chez lui, les yeux dans le vague. Quand il est alerte, il donne des petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche à toute vitesse, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, prêt à bondir sur Merlin sait qui ou Merlin sait quoi. Gwen Simmons prend soin de lui comme elle peut. Elle continue de travailler à la maison, mais elle ne rit plus. Son teint est devenu pâle et cireux, et elle a en permanence des cernes sous les yeux.

Le Ministère leur verse une pension, au titre de « victimes de guerre. » Des anciens amis de leurs parents passent les voir de temps en temps, avec toujours un petit cadeau. Et toujours, ils tentent de parler à Troy, et forcent Gwen à s'asseoir et prennent en main le repas.

Leur jolie maison d'autrefois, avec son grand jardin, a été détruite. Ils logent maintenant dans une maison plus petite, avec trois chambres seulement. Plus quatre. Il y a un immense vide. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, il y a une photo animée de Tristan, tendue de noir.

Tristan, qui aura toujours six ans.

Leur père la regarde beaucoup, cette photo, avec un visage inexpressif. Leur mère pleure toujours en mettant des fleurs fraiches dans les vases disposés de chaque côté.

Gavin grandit avec une famille détraquée, et avec une rancœur sourde qui grandit en lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé à sa famille ?

Gavin n'apprend l'existence et l'effet des Détraqueurs sur les gens que bien plus tard. Il apprend en même temps la cruauté des Mangemorts, et la raison de l'arrestation et de l'emprisonnement de son père.

Les méchants qui ont tué son frère, qui ont arrêté son père, étaient des Mangemorts. Ils croyaient en une théorie de pureté du sang. Et les Simmons ne répondaient pas à leurs critères de pureté, donc ils ont essayé de les faire disparaître.

C'est Phoebus Claythorn, un collègue de travail de Troy Simmons qui a dénoncé ce dernier comme étant un vulgaire « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Après la guerre, parce qu'il avait fait d'autres vilaines choses, Claythorn avait à son tour été envoyé à Azkaban, où il était toujours.

C'est par hasard que les enfants apprennent le nom du responsable, tut pendant plusieurs années, pour les épargner. Ils l'entendent de la bouche de leur mère, pendant qu'elle discute avec le père de Troy. Personne n'a réalisé qu'ils étaient là.

Un nom, un responsable, enfin ! Pour Gavin, c'est une opportunité, un nom à mettre sur la colère, la haine qui grandit en lui depuis si longtemps. On ne sait pas, on n'a jamais su qui avait tué Tristan. Mais on savait qui avait trahi.

Arthur Simmons n'a pas pris la chose très à cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, Arthur est resté très distant depuis que tout cela est arrivé. Il ne collectionne plus les cartes comme autrefois. Et la seule vue du chocolat lui donne la nausée. Il n'aime plus spécialement les contacts physiques, et il ne donne plus de câlins. Il n'a pas posé plus de questions sur le responsable de leurs malheurs, il a juste hoché la tête avant de se replonger dans un livre quelconque.

Gavin est plus marqué. Pendant des années, il s'est demandé : qui ? Pourquoi ? Il lui fallait un moyen de relâcher la pression, si l'on peut dire. Il hait le nom des Claythorn avec passion dès qu'il l'entend enfin. Claythorn. A cause de cet homme, à cause de lui et de son engeance, sa famille a été brisée de la plus horrible des façons.

Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir se venger. On le lui répète depuis qu'il est tout petit. Mais honnêtement, Gavin n'en a cure. Comment pourrait-il resté le même, en sachant ce qu'il sait, en voyant cette loque qu'est devenu son père, ce fantôme qu'est devenu sa mère, ce muet qu'est devenu son frère ?

Les Claythorn ont du sang sur les mains.

Et Gavin veut leur faire payer pour ce que lui et les siens ont enduré.

Justement, Phoebus Claythorn a un fils de l'âge de Gavin Simmons. Adolphus Claythorn, c'est son nom.

Par un curieux hasard, c'est à peine deux semaines plus tôt qu'il a appris la responsabilité des Claythorn dans la déchéance de sa propre famille. Assez pour remuer la haine, pas assez pour bien réfléchir au fait que les fautes du père ne sont pas celle du fils.

Gavin regarde le fils de Claythorn se faire répartir à Serpentard, et sourit pour lui-même. S'il ne peut pas avoir le père, pourquoi ne pas faire payer le fils ? Sept ans, cela offre de belles promesses de revanche…


	7. 1997 1998 : Fin du Rêve

Auteur : Yami Flo

Personnages principaux : OC Pearl Saint-John, OC Augustus Saint-John

Personnages secondaires : Alecto Carrow, OC Adrasteia Holymount, OC M. et Mrs Saint-John, OC Rudi Lowenstein

Epoque : 1997-1988

Résumé : Il était prévu que les jumeaux Saint-John iraient à Poudlard. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas…

**Fin de Rêve**

Pearl et Augustus Saint-John auraient du commencer leur première année à Poudlard en 1997.

Emphase sur 'auraient du'.

Ils n'étaient pas des Cracmols, loin de là. Plus d'une fois dans leur enfance, les jumeaux avaient fait preuve d'éclats de magie stupéfiants.

En bon sorciers, issus d'une famille de Sang-Purs, il était clair que la lettre ne serait qu'une formalité. Frère et sœur s'imaginaient déjà suivant les cours, répartis à Serpentard, comme leurs parents, ou peut-être à Serdaigle, une Maison moins respectable mais fort acceptable tout de même.

Ils n'en eurent jamais la chance.

Une semaine après la mort de Dumbledore, les parents Saint-John choisirent une solution alternative à l'éducation magique de leurs enfants. En grand secret, ils prirent contact avec d'autres écoles, discutèrent les options qui s'ouvraient à eux. Par des contacts au Ministère, ils savaient qu'une loi forçant les jeunes sorciers anglais à étudier à Poudlard était sur le point d'être promulguée. Mais, par ces mêmes contacts, ils avaient eu vent des rumeurs sur les futurs changements qui seraient apportés à l'école.

Des changements pour le moins… déroutants.

D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que la seule façon d'éviter cet écueil était d'envoyer les enfants hors du sol britannique dès le début du mois de juillet. Officiellement, il s'agissait de petites vacances, chez de vagues cousins français avec lesquels la famille souhaitait renouer. Des vacances qui se poursuivirent jusqu'en septembre, et au-delà.

Pour les jumeaux, ce fut le drame : plutôt que de les laisser rentrer au Royaume-Uni, leurs parents prirent la décision de les inscrire à Beauxbâtons.

C'était la fin de leur rêve.

-Pourquoi ?

La question fut répétée encore et encore, sans jamais recevoir de réponses claires.

Sur le coup, ce fut l'incompréhension, puis la colère, puis les larmes et les suppliques. Leurs parents ne changèrent pas d'avis et, dès Septembre, les deux enfants partirent pour au moins une année d'étude en France.

Certes, ce fut… enrichissant, à bien des niveaux. Mais Beauxbâtons n'était pas Poudlard, et il leur fut longtemps difficile de comprendre pourquoi on leur avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles pour finalement les placer ailleurs.

Oh, ils savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait nettoyer la société des êtres inférieurs et rendre leurs droits et leur dignité aux Sangs-Purs.

Mais… personne ne leur avait jamais parlé des moyens mis en œuvre pour cela.

Les jumeaux finirent par comprendre le « pourquoi », la raison profonde du refus de leurs parents l'année suivante, en retrouvant, pendant les mois d'été, certains de leurs amis d'enfance dont les parents n'avaient pas été aussi rapides ou prévenants.

Ceux dont les parents ne s'étaient pas méfiés des méthodes d'éducation des Carrow.

Cicatrices masquées, tremblements irréversibles dans les mains, regards hantés, cauchemars, crises de larmes.

C'était le résultat chez de nombreux jeunes sorciers qu'ils croisèrent dans les rues, ou qui furent invités au manoir des Saint-John. Même les jeunes Serpentards n'étaient pas indemnes.

Adrasteia Holymount, la meilleure amie de Pearl, d'ordinaire très joyeuse, ne regardait plus personne dans les yeux et jetait des regards à la dérobée pour s'assurer que les portes étaient ouvertes et qu'elle pouvait vite filer. Elle était pâle, hagarde. Rien à voir avec la jeune fille joyeuse qu'ils avaient connu. Ses parents étaient réservés, silencieux. Et il y avait une place vide à leur table…

-Il y a eu un incident, en classe, une fois… Vous connaissez Rudi Lowenstein ? Ah, non, bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas de Poudlard… Un élève de Gryffondor, dans mon année… Pas un mauvais bougre, vous savez… Oui, le nom n'est pas celui d'une vieille famille de sorciers, je sais… Sa mère a épousé un Moldu… On devait faire un devoir, pour Alecto Carrow… sur la supériorité des sorciers sur les Moldus, en démontrant à quel point ils étaient stupides… Il ne l'a pas rendu… Voulait pas le faire, parce que ça serait irrespectueux pour son oncle et sa tante… et puis, il a parlé de sa cousine, et à quel point c'était injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir à l'école parce que ses deux parents étaient Moldus… et qu'elle était une sorcière milles fois plus compétente que les Carrow… Miss Carrow l'a puni… _Doloris_, comme ça, au beau milieu de la classe… plusieurs minutes… a été à l'Infirmerie deux jours… on n'avait pas le droit de bouger de nos sièges pendant qu'il hurlait, et, et… et puis elle l'a mis en retenue, pendant un mois, et là ce sont les grands qui lançaient le… Et mon _frère_, _mon propre frère_ l'a _fait_, et… et _il aimait ça_ ! Et il m'a trainé là-bas pour le regarder faire, pour que je sois fière de lui ! _Fière_ !

Et elle s'était effondrée en larmes. Atterrés, Pearl et Augustus n'avaient pu que se regarder, inquiets, tout en demandant à un Elfe de Maison d'aller chercher un adulte pour s'occuper d'Adrasteia.

Les jeunes esprits, même ceux dont les parents suivaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne devraient jamais être témoins de certaines choses. Ni y être soumis.

Augustus glana quelques informations supplémentaires, lors d'une conversation entre ses parents et les Holymount.

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour Caius… Doloris sur de multiples élèves, plusieurs de ses camarades et de ses professeurs ont témoigné contre lui… Oui, même d'autres Serpentard… Adrasteia aussi est passée devant le tribunal comme témoin de l'accusation… Son frère, oui, mais… Condamné à Azkaban, oui… Adrasteia a peur de lui, maintenant… Traumatisée… toujours sous potions pour dormir, oui… Non, nous ne lui en voulons pas… Médicomages disent qu'il lui faudra des années avant de pouvoir définitivement arrêter les potions… On ne sait pas si elle pourra suivre à nouveau une scolarité normale… Pas que le traumatisme, il y a des idées de revanche dans l'air… Contre Serpentard… Non, les autorités ne laisseront pas faire impunément, mais… Oui, c'est inquiétant… Ca n'aurait pas dû… onze ans ! Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle l'appuierait ? Non, on ne peut pas la blâmer elle. Ce qu'elle a fait été… nécessaire. Je blâme mon fils… et je blâme les Carrow.

Les jumeaux étaient rentrés chez eux en proie à la peur et à la confusion.

Parfois, lorsqu'il a trop bu, Marcus Saint-John se met à tempêter, à pester contre le fou qui a accepté que ces monstres puissent être en charge de la discipline dans l'école. La seule décision pire, selon lui, aurait été de nommer Bellatrix Lestrange Directrice. Chez ses anciens amis qui ont échappé à Azkaban, beaucoup approuvent sombrement.

Les Carrow étaient un mauvais choix.

Ils n'aimaient pas les enfants, et ne savaient pas en prendre soin.

Certes, les Saint-John et bien d'autres avec eux voulaient une école sans Sang-de-Bourbes. Ils voulaient une école faite et fréquentée uniquement par les « vrais » sorciers.

Mais ils ne voulaient pas d'une école régie par un duo de psychopathes. Les Carrow ne faisaient pas franchement de différence entre ceux qu'ils punissaient, s'ils percevaient un manquement à leur autorité. Que se soit une remarque, ou même l'air de ne pas les écouter. Fils ou filles de Mangemorts ou de sympathisants, vous n'étiez pas plus à l'abri que les Traîtres-à-leur-Sang. Et avec Alecto comme avec Amycus, le Doloris partait vite.

Pire, ils avaient tenté de modeler tous les enfants à leur image. Ils leur avaient enseigné que torturer son prochain n'était pas répréhensible, du moment qu'il s'agissait d'un être inférieur ou de quelqu'un qui n'obéissait pas à leurs règles. Ils les avaient encouragés à faire des choses que certains n'auraient jamais faites par eux-mêmes. Ils les avaient enjoint à ignorer les lois, leur avaient enseigné des choses trop avancées, trop dangereuses.

Les Crabbe n'ont plus de fils, à cause d'un sort qui a mal tourné, leur a-t-on dit. Et au moins une dizaine d'élèves de Poudlard, dont Caius Holymount ont été condamnés à des peines d'emprisonnement plus ou moins longues pour violences et tortures sur d'autres élèves.

Dumbledore avait été un fou amoureux des Moldus, mais au moins, les enfants auraient été relativement sains et saufs sous sa garde.

Il y a des parents parmi les Mangemorts. Des parents qui _aiment_ leurs enfants. Et si, dans des cercles très fermés, on murmure parfois sur le manque de cran dont a fait preuve Lucius Malefoy ce jour là, d'aucun approuve toutefois qu'il ait choisi de trouver et sauver son fils.

Poudlard en champ de bataille… Cette idée fait encore frissonner plus d'un parent.

Leurs enfants étaient supposés être en sûreté à l'école. Au lieu de ça, l'antique bâtisse était devenue le tombeau de plus d'un jeune sorcier.

Après la chute finale de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement des Carrow, une fois l'école réparée et prête à accueillir à nouveau les élèves, les Saint-John choisirent de ne pas faire intégrer l'école de leur jeunesse à leurs enfants.

Plusieurs de leurs connaissances choisirent de les imiter, augmentant ainsi, pendant quelques années, le nombre d'élèves inscrits à Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Les jeunes Saint-John n'entrèrent donc jamais à Poudlard. Pearl ne l'a jamais regretté. Augustus, ce n'est pas si sûr…


	8. 1997 1998 : Sauver le Savoir

Auteur : Yami Flo

Personnage principal : OC Alexandria Parker

Epoque : 1997-1998, Bataille de Poudlard

Résumé : Alexandria Parker n'a rien d'une guerrière courageuse. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'elle peut faire pour aider, même un petit peu…

**Sauver le Savoir**

Il y a peu, voir pas du tout de bibliothèques de lecture publique sorcières en Grande-Bretagne, et c'est vraiment une bien triste chose.

Alexandria Parker, « Lexi » pour ses amis, en a fait la réflexion plus d'une fois, à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Sorcière de Sang-Mêlée élevée principalement dans la famille Moldue de son père, un sorcier de « première génération », par opposition aux termes dégradants qu'aiment utiliser les fanatiques, Lexi a pu profiter, dans son enfance, des avantages offerts par les bibliothèques municipales Moldues.

Emerveillée, elle a lu des centaines d'ouvrages, allant de l'album cartonné pour tout petit, aux œuvres classiques que tout bon anglais se devrait de connaître, en passant par une foule de documentaires sur un nombre divers de sujets.

Dommage que de tels édifices soient si rares de l'autre côté de la barrière qui sépare le Monde Magique du commun des mortels. Ce n'est pas que les bibliothèques n'existent pas chez les sorciers, non. Mais bien souvent, ce sont des collections privées, amassées par des Sangs-Purs obtus, qui ne laisseront jamais des « êtres inférieurs » y jeter ne serait-ce qu'un œil.

Les sorciers de Sang-Mêlé trop reconnaissables, c'est-à-dire ceux avec un patronyme non-sorciers, tombent dans cette catégorie, avec les Nés-Moldus.

Celle de Poudlard, l'une des plus grandes de Grande-Bretagne, ouvre généralement ses portes à quelques chercheurs, avec l'accord du Directeur, ainsi qu'aux élèves, mais au-delà de ça… Rien. Il faut dépenser ses propres deniers et s'armer de patience quand on veut récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un maigre volume.

Oui, comme c'est dommage, cette situation. Alors que le savoir devrait être offert à tous…

Alexandria se sent mieux parmi les étagères garnies de lourds volumes que n'importe où ailleurs. C'est pourquoi la bibliothèque de Poudlard est si importante à ses yeux. C'est son havre de paix dans le château. Il continue à le demeurer même après l'arrivée des Carrow et le début de leur règne de terreur, lors de sa sixième année.

Evidemment, ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose. Les Serpentards loyaux aux Carrow sont souvent là eux aussi, à espionner les lectures des élèves, à lorgner sur les groupes d'amis qui chuchotent, ou à se pâmer devant leurs camarades en tenant les livres de la Réserve, auxquels ils ont accès désormais.

Cela fait grincer Mme Pince des dents, mais elle ne peut rien faire pour les empêcher de les prendre. Les Carrow leur ont donné l'autorisation. Lexi les regarde faire du coin de l'œil, les dents serrées, un volume de métamorphose ou d'enchantement généralement ouvert devant elle.

Elle les déteste. Ils ne prennent pas soin des livres. Vincent Crabbe a renversé un verre de jus de citrouille sur l'un des précieux volumes, une fois. Mais ni elle, ni la bibliothécaire ne peuvent rien faire. Mme Pince peut les chasser temporairement, mais ils reviennent au galop et en force, et Amycus Carrow a parfois des mots avec la bibliothécaire. Alexandria les a vu et entendu plus d'une fois, le cœur battant, les mains moites, tout en priant silencieusement pour que le calme revienne et pour que, par pitié, ils ne lancent pas de sorts ici.

Cela n'arrive pas. Non, ce qui finit par arriver est beaucoup plus grave.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lance son ultimatum, quand Harry Potter et ses partisans se préparent à la bataille, son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Lexi n'a pas encore dix-sept ans. Elle ne les aura que dans deux mois. Cependant, cela ne l'empêche pas de rester à Poudlard, malgré l'ordre d'évacuer lancé par les professeurs.

Pas pour se battre, non. Elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Mais les livres ! Les livres ! S'il y a bataille, s'il y a combat, que va-t-il arriver à la bibliothèque ?! Madame Pince peut-elle en assurer seule la sureté ?

Quand la foule se sépare, dans la confusion, elle court jusqu'à la bibliothèque, sa baguette serrée dans la main. Elle a entendu les professeurs parler. Mme Pince va participer à la défense, ou elle va soigner des blessés à l'Infirmerie, avec Mme Pomfrey. C'est louable. Très louable, même. Mais en attendant, elle ne sera pas là pour sauver le savoir.

Et Lexi sait que la bibliothèque va souffrir. Si ces fanatiques peuvent mettre le feu au terrain de Quidditch, comment peut-on espérer qu'ils respectent la source de connaissances de leurs enfants ?

Elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose, mais pour les livres, pour que le savoir qu'ils contiennent ne disparaisse pas, elle peut essayer.

Elle lance des sorts de bouclier à répétition sur chaque étagère, sur chaque livre. Elle lance des sortilèges pour repousser un éventuel feu. Elle lance des sortilèges pour repousser d'éventuels dégâts des eaux. Dans certains cas, elle ne renforce que ceux déjà existants. Mme Pince est, en effet, une sorcière prudente et consciencieuse qui charme systématiquement les livres, ne serait-ce que pour les localiser. Ce que fait Lexi ne sera peut-être pas suffisant pour arrêter un sort de magie noire, mais peut-être cela sauvera-t-il quelque chose. Elle fait léviter les rangées de livres à lourdes couvertures de cuir, pour les repousser vers le fond, là où ils courent moins de risque si jamais des combattants viennent de ce côté.

Ce qui finit par arriver.

Mangemorts, élèves, sorciers adultes venus en renfort des enfants, quelques groupes envahissent peu à peu ce qui à un jour été son sanctuaire. Les sorts fusent. Des étagères sont détruites. Des livres brûlent. D'autres sont souillés de sang, et d'autres fluides. Des rayons vides servent de boucliers de fortune.

A demi cachée derrière le bureau renversé de Madame Pince, Lexi pleure en contemplant le carnage. Elle pleure les livres, elle pleure les morts (elle a reconnu, dans un garçon affalé non loin d'elle, les yeux vacants, un élève de sa Maison), elle est terrifiée.

Et pourtant, elle continue son travail. Les livres continuent de léviter doucement vers le fond de la salle, plus à l'abri. Elle les fait passer un par un ou deux par deux, chuchotant ses sorts hors de vue, priant pour que personne ne lève trop le nez en l'air et ne voit ce qu'elle fait.

Elle va d'abris de fortune en abris de fortune, pour sauver ce qui peut l'être. Un élève ou deux surveillent ses arrières de temps à autre. Ils comprennent ce qu'elle essaye de faire, mais n'ont pas le temps de l'aider, tout occupés qu'ils sont à défendre leur vie. Ils la guettent de loin en loin, quand ils ont une minute pour souffler.

Mais pas assez souvent.

Tout à sa tâche, elle ne s'aperçoit pas du danger qu'elle court. Elle ne voit pas l'immense étagère, poussée par le sortilège d'un Mangemort, lui tomber dessus. Elle ne sait pas que le tome passablement écorné qui l'assomme est un exemplaire de _Voyages avec les vampires_ de Gilderoy Lockhart (elle aurait goûté l'ironie, toutefois, car plus d'une fois, elle s'était plainte du côté rédhibitoire et assommant de certains passages).

Elle ne sait pas que, avec son inconscience fortuite, son sort se relâche juste à temps pour laisser tomber un exemplaire du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_, passablement énervé par l'agitation ambiante, pile sur la tête d'un autre Mangemort qui, pour son plus grand malheur, relâche accidentellement la courroie de sûreté qui retient les « crocs » du livre en cherchant à s'en débarrasser.

Ce sera son seul fait d'arme (selon les normes des Gryffondors) de la soirée.

Le Mangemort, la tête couverte de trace de morsure et le livre vengeur s'attaquant désormais à sa jambe, doit battre en retraite au plus vite. Des élèves lui emboitent le pas, le poursuivant. Les combats dans la bibliothèque finissent par se déplacer ailleurs.

Si chacun de ceux présents a vu l'étagère tomber, personne n'a remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un dessous.

Alexandria Parker passera le reste de la nuit sous l'étagère renversée, inconsciente, sans que personne ne se préoccupe de son sort…


	9. 1997 1998 : Smith

Auteur : Yami Flo

Personnages principaux : OC Marcia Cromwell, OC Sedgwick Cromwell

Epoque : 1997-1998

Résumé : Les Cromwell ont un petit secret qu'ils n'aimeraient pas voir dévoilé au grand jour…

**Smith**

-Marcia ?

Marcia Cromwell détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser un instant sur son époux. Sedgwick Cromwell, dont le crâne se dégarnissait de plus en plus malgré les potions qu'il utilisait régulièrement, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Les flammes de la cheminée jetaient des ombres fluctuantes dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

-Il est deux heures du matin. Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux te mettre au lit ?

Marcia secoua muettement la tête et repris sa position de vigile silencieuse à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à voir, vraiment. Juste la nuit, éclairée d'une lune pleine et quelque peu menaçante.

Une nuit parfaite pour les loups-garous.

Cela fit frissonner Marcia malgré elle. On entendait beaucoup parler de Greyback, en ce moment. De lui, et des Rafleurs, qui pourchassaient les gens cherchant à échapper au Ministère et à sa nouvelle politique sur les Nés-Moldus. Oh, tout le monde n'était pas forcément au courant, bien sûr. On ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point la nouvelle législation pouvait être cruelle, à moins d'y être directement confronté. Et, si ce n'était pas le cas, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières préféraient baisser la tête et fermer les yeux, de peur d'être aussi pris dans la tourmente. Vaguement, Marcia se demanda combien de temps cette mascarade officielle et officieuse allait duré. Quelle sombre période ils vivaient, tout de même…

Sedgwick s'était approché d'elle à petits pas.

-Tu veux que je te prépare une potion ?

-Non merci, Sedgwick, répondit-elle en lui jetant un bref regard.

Ce n'était pas dans les manières habituelles de Sedgwick d'être aussi prévenant. Quand elle souffrait d'insomnies, lui restait généralement bien installé dans son lit, à ronfler tout son saoul. Mais, évidemment, les circonstances étaient quelque peu exceptionnelles.

Elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son coude.

-Chérie… viens dormir, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Marci haussa un sourcil et regarda son mari comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

-Chérie ?

Sedgwick sourit timidement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu es ma femme… Et je t'aime.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment mariés par amour, nota-t-elle sans amertume.

-Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne t'aime pas, répondit-il honnêtement. Quarante ans de mariage, Marcia, cela compte pour quelque chose.

Marcia eut un petit sourire.

-Oui… sans doute.

Elle laissa Sedgwick passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et se serrer contre elle. Un moment, ils demeurèrent là, sans parler. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, de toute façon. Tous deux connaissaient très bien la situation.

Tous deux pensaient à Dirk Cresswell, dont le décès avait été annoncé par _Potterveille_. Dirk, le meilleur ami de leur fils Stuart. Un jeune homme brillant, qu'ils avaient vu grandir en même temps que leurs propres enfants. Ils avaient assisté à son mariage, l'avait félicité pour sa nomination à de hauts postes au Ministère, lui envoyaient encore des cartes pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Et Dirk était mort, à trente-sept ans, en laissant derrière lui une veuve et deux orphelins.

Tout ça parce qu'il était Né-Moldu.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais ce n'était pas tant le sort de Dirk qui faisait peur à Marcia. Non. C'était d'imaginer que ce sort pouvait très bien lui être réservé.

-Tu crois que nous pourrons berner le monde encore longtemps, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix ?

Sedgwick la serra contre lui un peu plus fort.

-Tu es une Smith. La plupart des gens n'iront pas voir plus loin. Ils n'ont pas de raisons de le faire.

Marcia eut un sourire sans joie.

-Il y a Smith et Smith, Sedgwick. Il y a les sorciers… et il y a les Moldus.

Sedgwick grinça des dents.

Officiellement, les Cromwell étaient une petite famille de Sang-Purs, sans histoire, et sans « traître » qui se serait rangé à la cause des Moldus. S'ils n'avaient pas suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de sa montée au pouvoir, et s'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, on pouvait difficilement les qualifier de traîtres à leur sang. Sedgwick Cromwell ne se prononçait pas en faveur des Moldus, ni en leur défaveur, d'ailleurs. Mais il eut été hypocrite de sa part de le faire.

Pas après avoir épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Oh, les Cromwell avaient été fiers, et puissants, mais ils avaient aussi montré forts peu de jugeote dans leurs placements financiers et la gérance de leurs revenus. Les parents de Sedgwick étaient ruinés bien avant qu'il ne finisse sa scolarité à Poudlard. A dix-sept ans, il se retrouvait sans un sou en poche, et bon nombre de créanciers sur les bras.

La seule solution pour se sortir de ce fiasco eut été un mariage avec une riche héritière, de Sang-Pur, cela allait de soi. Hélas, elles étaient bien peu à Poudlard en ce temps-là, et elles étaient déjà prises pour la plupart. Et Sedgwick eut préféré affronter un Basilic à mains nues que de demander sa main à une des filles Ombrage.

La situation paraissait de plus en plus désespérée quand, par hasard, il avait croisé Marcia Smith dans la rue.

A Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Une Serdaigle comme une autre, avec qui il partageait peu de classes, vêtue d'un uniforme semblable à celui de tous ses condisciples.

Ce jour-là, cependant, elle était vêtue de robes de bonne facture, une étole de fourrure sur les épaules, des bijoux splendides autour du cou. Elle avait de la classe, du charme, et surtout… elle avait de l'argent. Elle était aussi assez jolie, ce qui était un plus.

Mais, malgré le nom des Smith, Marcia n'était pas une sorcière de Sang-Pur, ou même une Sang-Mêlée, ce qui pouvait encore être acceptable. Non. Marcia était Née-Moldue.

En d'autres circonstances, ni lui ni ses parents n'auraient acceptés le mariage. Marcia, cependant, avait tous les atouts pour elle. Fille unique d'un banquier richissime, et nièce d'un industriel, qui n'avait lui-même pas d'enfant, elle avait de grandes espérances. La fortune de son père à elle seule suffirait amplement pour couvrir toutes les dettes des Cromwell et leur assurer la petite aisance jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. A cela s'ajoutait aussi la dot de la jeune fille, qui comprenait encore de l'argent et des titres de propriété.

L'argent permet de traverser bien des barrières, et la pureté du sang en est une qui avait eu peu de chances de résister à la situation.

Ses parents donnant leur accord avec reluctance, Sedgwick lui avait fait la cour avec empressement, et Marcia avait accepté sa demande en mariage en quelques mois. Pas dupe, elle savait très bien pourquoi ce jeune homme qui ne lui avait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole durant leurs années d'étude se transformait tout à coup en amoureux transi. Mais cela ne la gênait pas. Les Cromwell lui apportaient un nom, et une sécurité qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvée ailleurs. Dans les années 1950, Voldmort commençait déjà à se manifester, et le sentiment anti-Moldu grandissait à vue d'œil.

C'était un mariage de convenance avant tout, basé sur quelques concessions et un gros mensonge à la face du monde. Et pourtant, pourtant, cela s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus. Sedgwick aimait sa femme. Pas d'un amour passionné et fusionnel, mais d'un amour pourtant sincère. Et Marcia l'aimait en retour, c'était un acquis.

La moitié des gens qui avait côtoyé Marcia Smith pendant sa scolarité n'avaient pas réalisé qu'elle n'appartenait pas au clan Smith, possibles descendants d'Helga Pouffsouffle. La plupart d'entre eux ne réaliseraient sans doute jamais à quel point Smith était un nom répandu chez les Moldus, d'ailleurs.

Pour eux, Marcia était une sorcière de Sang-Pur, une chose sur laquelle ni elle, ni Sedgwick n'avait jamais détrompé. Le mensonge durait depuis presque un demi-siècle maintenant, mais Marcia avait de plus en plus peur que cela ne dure plus longtemps. Pas avec le climat de suspicion, la corruption et le racisme avéré qui sévissait de plus en plus dans les rues.

-Tu es une Smith, répéta Sedgwick avec force. Tu es ma femme. Et quiconque trouvera à y redire devra me passer sur le corps.

Marcia eut un pâle sourire.

-Espérons tout de même que nous n'en viendrons pas là…


	10. 1997 1998 : La Bonne Chose à Faire

Auteur: Yami Flo

Personnages principaux: OC Gladstone Jenkins, autres OCs

Epoque: 1997-1998

Résumé: Gladstone Jenkins vit paisiblement à la campagne et aime à penser que la guerre qui se livre à couvert dans le monde magique ne le concerne pas. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point...

* * *

**La Bonne Chose à Faire**

Les Jenkins étaient une vieille famille de sorciers. Ou du moins, ils aimaient le prétendre. En vérité, la famille n'avait de racines sorcières aussi profondes qu'elle aimait à le faire savoir. Le premier ancêtre sorcier qu'ils avaient dans la lignée mâle ne remontait qu'à la seconde moitié du 19ème siècle, et ce n'était rien de plus que le fils Né-Moldu d'un maréchal ferrant, comme aimait à le rappeler l'acerbe et bien-née tante Gardenia.

Sa seule chance, selon la vieille sorcière acariâtre qui avait veillé sur les enfants de son défunt neveu, avait été d'épouser une sorcière plus âgée que lui avec un peu d'argent et une petite renommée familiale, puis de s'employer à travailler toute sa vie comme un forcené pour accroître la fortune familiale. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire, à tout bien tout honneur, en montant un petit commerce d'apothicaire spécialisé dans les plantes. Ses fils puis ses petit-fils après lui avaient œuvré de même, épousant en même temps les idéaux de la pureté du sang pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'ils étaient de parfaits Sang-pur, puisqu'on pouvait tracer assez facilement leurs origines Moldues, mais la famille était suffisamment assimilée au monde Sorcier pour que cela ne dérange pas trop.

-Honnêtement, je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie, mes enfants, se plaisait à dire Gardenia Jenkins à ses petits-neveux. Sans vouloir dire du mal de feu votre père, Garrick n'avait pas deux sous de jugeote. La supériorité naturelle des sorciers ! Ah ! Il oublie un peu vite que son cousin a épousé une Moldue, et que mon pauvre frère avait épousé une « Sang de Bourbe ». Comme sorcier de sang pur, il est plutôt bancal.

Gardenia Jenkins reniflait souvent dédaigneusement en disant ces mots.

-Hypocrite, oui… Et je trouve que ce qui lui est arrivé n'était pas peu mérité, au final. Evidemment, je suis un peu triste pour vous, mes chers petits, mais que voulez-vous, quand les parents prennent de mauvaises décisions, ce sont souvent les enfants qui en souffrent. Je leur avais dit, pourtant, que Margarita Peabody n'était pas un bon choix d'épouse, que la famille était faible et dégénérée. Oui, mais voilà, elle avait de l'argent et le sang « pur ». Et on ne m'a pas écouté, bien sûr. Je ne suis après tout qu'une vieille chouette non-mariée et sarcastique. Ah ! La vieille chouette avait mille fois raison, pourtant, » souriait-elle méchamment. Son visage devenait plus doux en regardant ses petits-neveux. « Oui, c'est bien triste… Deux Cracmols pour fils… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne vous aime pas, bien au contraire ! Vous devez être mes petits-neveux préférés, et ne laissez personne vous dissuader du contraire. C'est compris ?

Gaylord et Gladstone Jenkins avaient hoché la tête religieusement. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre, après tout ?

Du reste, tante Gardenia ne mentait pas, Gladstone songea plus tard. Son frère et lui avaient été aimé… au moins par elle. Leur propre mère ne leur avait pas accordé plus d'un regard après que les lettres de Poudlard ne soient pas venues pour eux. Le reste de la famille les méprisait ouvertement, même s'ils ne les avaient pas chassés. Pas tout de suite. Ca, ce n'était arrivé qu'à l'âge adulte, quand les oncles, tantes et cousins avaient trouvé mille excuses pour ne pas les prendre dans les affaires familiales. Cela n'aurait pas été trop grave s'ils avaient pu touché leur part, bien sûr, mais cela leur avait été refusé également. Même le testament de leur père s'était retourné contre eux, les déshéritant puisqu'ils n'étaient pas « sorciers ». Enfin, c'était l'interprétation qu'en avaient fait leurs oncles et cousins, et leur propre mère ne les avait pas détrompé, ni ne s'était battue pour faire valoir les droits de ses enfants.

Il n'y avait eu que Gardenia, sarcastique, pleine de vitriol et quelque peu alcoolique. Etant donner les circonstances, cela ne surprenait pas Gladstone outre mesure que son frère aîné ait choisi de quitter le Royaume-Uni pour tenter sa chance sous d'autres cieux. Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait quelque part en Indes, dans une ambassade du Ministère, en tant que gardien et concierge. Il était marié, mais Gladstone ignorait s'il était père ou nom. Gaylord n'était pas très communicatif.

Gladstone, lui… eh bien, Gladstone était resté en Angleterre, dans la vieille ferme de la tante Gardenia. Ce n'était pas un mauvais endroit, vraiment. Certes, cela ne payait pas de mine. Le toit aurait eu besoin d'être refait, l'herbe folle envahissait les champs en friche dont il ne pouvait ni ne voulait s'occuper et les murs étaient franchement décrépis.

Cela dit, il avait un toit à lui, et une petite vie confortable entre son petit troupeau de chèvres, son poulailler, ses clapiers à lapin et son jardin potager. Il vendait ses œufs et ses lapins surnuméraires, et tuait parfois une ou deux de ses chèvres pour leurs bézoars, qu'il revendait aux apothicaires de l'Allée de Traverse. Cela ne rapportait pas beaucoup, mais cela permettait de faire bouillir la marmite et d'acheter ce qui lui manquait.

Ce n'était pas une vie facile ou glorieuse, mais Gladstone n'était pas amer. Enfin, pas trop.

Un vieux Cracmol de cinquante ou soixante ans vivant seul dans son coin, qui ne demandait rien à personne et surtout pas à sa famille, ça ne dérangeait pas. Ca passait inaperçu.

Heureusement, car les Mangemorts n'aimaient guère les Cracmols. Pour eux, ils étaient à peine une marche au-dessus des Moldus et des Sang de Bourbe. Ironique, puisqu'après tout, la plupart des Cracmols étaient issues de vieilles familles sorcières et partageaient donc l'idéologie du « toujours pur » pratiquée par les adeptes de Voldemort.

Gladstone préférait ne pas trop y pensait et se contentait de bêcher son jardin et de ramasser ses œufs sans se mêler de politique. La première crise était passée sans l'atteindre, et il avait bon espoir que la seconde en ferait de même. Chaque jour, il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et se disait que rien de ce qui ne passait ne pouvait le toucher.

Pas la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, en tout cas. Il était Cracmol, mais fils et petit-fils de sorciers. Pas le Ministère non plus : il ne faisait rien d'illégal en vivant sa vie en reclus. Les loups-garous ou les Détraqueurs dans les campagnes… c'était plus préoccupant, mais quelles étaient ses chances d'en croiser un au tournant d'un chemin ? Non, en toute logique, la guerre qui semblait se dérouler entre les sorciers anglais ne le concernait pas ou peu.

Sur ce point, cela dit, il fut vite détrompé.

Cela commença officiellement par une visite de son cousin Godfrey, venu « s'enquérir de sa santé ». Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas revu Godfrey depuis les funérailles de la mère de Gladstone, quinze ans plus tôt, le prétexte était plus que fallacieux. Il était accompagné d'un ami ou deux, des « collègues de travail » à l'air patibulaire. Collègues qui s'empressèrent d'inspecter les alentours d'une façon qu'ils estimaient sans doute furtive, mais que Gladstone trouva grotesque. Le vieux Cracmol ne commenta toutefois pas, sentant que la moindre question serait malvenue. Il servit du thé et du fromage de chèvre à chacun, et échangea quelques banalités avec son cousin, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue, volontairement, pendant plus d'une décade. L'ambiance était… singulière. Gladstone s'acharnait à ne pas voir le dragon dans la pièce.

Godfrey, cependant, avait d'autres idées.

-Dis moi, Stony… Tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un de louche dans les environs, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux Cracmol fronça les sourcils.

-Louche ? Dans quel genre exactement ?

Godfrey eut un geste impatient.

-Oh, je ne sais pas… de nouvelles têtes dans les environs ? Des sorciers à l'air dépenaillé, peut-être ? Vois-tu, nous poursuivons quelques… individus recherchés par le Ministère.

-Recherchés ?... Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu Auror, Godfrey. Quelle prestigieuse position, » Gladstone répondit tranquillement.

L'autre sorcier rougit.

-Je… Je ne suis pas exactement Auror. Je travaille pour un groupe indépendant, pour une nouvelle commission au Ministère. Nous recherchons des… éléments de la société en fuite, » expliqua-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

-Des traîtres à leur sang, » ajouta l'un de ses deux comparses. « Ils y en a des flopées entières qui essayent de disparaitre dans la nature ! Des prétendus sorciers et sorcières avec leurs marmailles qui courent et se cachent comme des rats ! Heureusement, les Rafleurs veillent pour sécuriser nos rues et… !

Il fut coupé par un brusque coup de coude de la part de Godfrey Jenkins, qui se racla la gorge.

-Eh bien, Stony ? Rien de suspect dans le coin ? Tu sais, non renseignons généreusement nos informateurs. Le Ministère ne rechigne pas à la dépense quand il s'agit d'assurer la sécurité de la population, et toute aide est la bienvenue…

Gladstone prit le temps de finir son thé et fit mine de réfléchir. Intérieurement, son cœur battait la chamade. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais dans quoi est-ce que son cousin s'était embarqué ? Et dans quoi cherchait-il à l'embarquer en retour ?

-Il ne me semble pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de suspect dans les environs, » finit-il par répondre. « Evidemment, je peux me renseigner, mais personnellement, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait des… fuyards dans le coin.

-Tu en es absolument sûr, Stony ? » Demanda Godfrey, l'œil vif. Glastone fronça les sourcils et le foudroya du regard.

-Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute, Godfrey Jeremiah Frederick Jenkins ? Insinuerais-tu que je puisse mentir ? Au seul cousin qui a pris la peine de me visiter en quinze ans ? A quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner les moyens d'améliorer ma triste existence et de quitter ce trou ? » Ajouta-t-il en bougeant les bras, invitant les invités inopportuns à bien regarder autour d'eux et à contempler l'intérieur confortable mais vieux.

Godfrey fit une grimace.

-Non. Bien sûr que non, Stony. Je m'excuse de t'avoir offensé, » dit-il, les yeux peu francs. « Ceci dit… si jamais tu voyais quelque chose… ?

-Je prendrais aussitôt contact avec toi, » le vieux Cracmol dit en hochant la tête. « J'espère que vous les aurez tous, Godfrey. Vraiment.

Le sorcier eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Oh, on y travaille, mon vieux. On y travaille.

Il fallut les raccompagner à la porte. Etre poli. Débiter des formules d'usage que personne ne prenait au sérieux ici. Faire milles promesses d'appeler si jamais un « élément subversif » se manifestait dans les environs. Promettre également d'échanger des nouvelles et de ne plus perdre le contact (ça, c'était complètement faux). Il lui fallut presque une heure pour se débarrasser du groupe de Rafleurs. Et dès qu'il arriva à le faire, la première chose que fit Gladstone fut de se servir un grand verre de whisky. Puis un deuxième.

Pendant un temps, il resta assis ou plutôt, affalé dans son fauteuil, à réfléchir. Puis il alla laver la vaisselle. Alla ramasser les œufs de ses poules. Désherba un peu le potager. Pris le temps de se faire à manger. Fit à nouveau la vaisselle. Enferma ses chèvres dans la vieille étable. Compta et recompta ses poules. Fit la liste des choses qu'il devrait aller acheter au village le lendemain. Puis fit mine d'aller se coucher et éteignit toutes les lampes, plongeant la maisonnette dans l'obscurité.

L'aube n'était pas si éloignée quand Gladstone, furtivement, jeta un coup d'œil au dehors pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avant de s'aventurer à l'extérieur, un panier sous le bras. Cane à la main et marchant d'un bon pas, il prit la direction du village, passant, comme à son habitude, par un sentier longeant les bois tout proche. Rien d'inhabituel, vraiment, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un trajet auquel il s'adonnait régulièrement. Un observateur potentiel aurait cessé sa surveillance à présent, étant donné que le petit vieux, malgré la visite d'hier, ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes.

L'observateur aurait eu tort.

Car au lieu de continuer à suivre la route, Gladstone coupa à travers le bois, s'aventurant dans les terrains plus boisés. Il marcha un bon moment. Il finit par s'arrêter tendit l'oreille, essayant d'entendre des voix.

Il avait menti, en disant qu'il n'avait rien vu d'anormal ces derniers temps.

C'est que, quatre ou cinq sorciers à l'air effrayé, encore en robes, avec un gamin qui traine la patte derrière eux et qui marchent sous la lune dans ses champs, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment lui échapper. Pas quand il était à l'affut avec un vieux fusil emprunté à un voisin Moldu pour tirer le renard qui venait régulièrement visitait son potager.

Gladstone n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Il les avait regardés passer, bien caché, prendre la direction du bois. Le lendemain, le surlendemain, les jours suivants, il était passé du côté du bois, voir s'ils étaient toujours là. Ils l'étaient, dans une espèce de camp de fortune. Deux couples dont un avec un pitchoun, plus un vieux gars qui devait être à peine plus jeune de Gladstone. Minces, émaciés, inquiets. Sans doute prêts à repartir dès qu'ils auraient repris quelques forces. Aucun d'eux ne s'était aventuré au village pour acheter à manger. Et s'ils avaient des réserves… qui pouvait savoir combien de temps elles dureraient ?

Amusant, la vie.

Quand Godfrey était passé le voir, il débattait intérieurement de les aider ou pas, sans parvenir à prendre une décision. Quelque part, c'était la visite des Rafleurs qui avait orienté et définitivement fixé son choix.

Ah, maintenant il les entendait. Droit devant lui. En regardant bien, il pouvait voir la toile de tente kaki entre les feuilles.

Il s'aventura jusqu'au bord du camp de fortune et toussota pour attirer l'attention du petit groupe de sorciers en fuite, qui visiblement ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mauvais ça. Ils n'étaient guère habitués à la nature, et ça se voyait.

Quatre baguettes furent immédiatement braquées sur lui – l'une des dames n'en avait pas, ou avait délibérément choisi d'agripper l'enfant pour le placer derrière elle plutôt que de se battre. Gladstone ne cilla pas. Tranquillement, il sortit de son panier une boite d'œuf, et quelques scones qu'il avait gardé pour l'occasion. Une bouteille d'eau, aussi. Et quelques pommes.

Tranquillement, sans se soucier des baguettes toujours pointées sur lui ou des questions qu'on lui posait, il les déposa au sol. Se relevant, il regarda le doyen du groupe bien dans les yeux.

-Je peux pas venir ici souvent. Ca fait trop de route. Mais ça me gène pas de préparer des paniers repas. Y en aura d'autres pour vous à la ferme de temps en temps. C'est la première à l'orée du bois, celle avec le toit en ardoise bleues et les volets peints en violet. J'peux pas garantir qu'il y aura grand-chose, parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de moyens et que je dois manger aussi, mais j'essayerai de vous laisser quelque chose aussi souvent que possible. J'les laisserais près de l'enclos des poules, c'est là où j'accroche toujours les sceaux de grain. Pas impossible que je les cache dedans pour que ça se voit pas. Vous trouverez facilement. Tâchez juste de pas vous faire prendre en venant les récupérer, ou on sera tous dans les ennuis, » dit-il sévèrement.

Après quoi, il inclina courtoisement la tête pour les dames et tourna les talons, repartant d'un bon pas et laissant derrière lui un petit groupe de sorciers complètement abasourdis. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait déjà voir le marmot tendre la main vers le panier, l'eau à la bouche.

Eh. Son petit cadeau avait l'air de plaire.

La tante Gardenia avait toujours dit à Gladstone qu'il fallait savoir agir en fonction de sa conscience. Que quelques fois, la bonne chose à faire n'était pas forcément ce que tous les autres préconisaient.

Le gouvernement fantoche en place menait la chasse aux Nés-Moldus. Un bon citoyen aurait sans doute aidé à les faire prendre. Sa propre famille participait apparemment à cet effort. En aidant les Rafleurs, Gladstone pourrait sans doute gagner quelque crédit à leur yeux, se rapprocher d'eux, retrouver un peu du faste de son enfance, avant que son inhabilité à pratiquer la magie ne soit mise à jour. Eh. Si ses proches parents n'avaient pas été de tels salopards, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour la plupart d'entre eux, la question ne se posait même pas.

Il n'allait définitivement pas jouer dans leur camp.

Gladstone n'était toutefois pas connu pour faire des vagues. Et puis, un vieux bonhomme comme lui, sans magie… qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire contre des hommes armés de baguettes, hein ?

Non, les faits d'armes, il laissait ça à d'autres. Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aider d'une autre façon. Les pauvres bougres qui se cachait des Rafleurs devaient avoir faim, par exemple.

Alors, s'il laissait trainé un panier d'œuf… ou quelques fromages de chèvre avec un peu de pain qu'il avait été acheté au village voisin… ou une portion ou deux de civet de lapin, avec quelques cuisses de poulet pour faire bon poids… ou une bouteille de lait de chèvre et quelques légumes de son potager… le tout au bord de sa propriété, attaché à la barrière, la nuit, pour que quelqu'un le trouve et le prenne…

Eh, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
